To determine the resting and total energy expenditure and body composition in restrictive anorexic female patients; assess their glycemic and protein turnover response to an oral glucose load; measure changes in body weight, body composition and energy expenditure in the phase of rapid weight gain during the rehabilitation period; measure cardiac and respiratory parameters of autonomic function, before and after nutritional rehabilitation; measure cognitive behavior and mood before and after nutritional rehabilitation.